


“What are ya, the 40 year old virgin?”

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, extremely repressed, horny as teenagers, it's just smut, poor babies, they're both virgins, this is gonna be so awkward, virgin, where do you put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: Alice's words are truer than she knows: despite multiple offers, Tora has never gone all the way.Back home, Tora jerks off to the photo of Poppy and wonders, not for the first time, what it would feel like to do it for real.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 231





	1. The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Tora gets hot looking at a picture Poppy doesn't want him to have, which is... obviously wrong in the real world and may be triggering.
> 
> One shot of virgin Tora jerkin' off. Why? Because, that's why.
> 
> Edit: not a one shot anymore because I got carried away again and can't stop 🤷

_“What are ya, the 40 year old virgin?”_

Alice’s taunt still echoing in his head, Tora snorted and lay back on his couch.

It wasn’t like he _had_ to be a virgin. Women threw themselves at him left and right. So why hadn’t he taken up any of them on it? And why had he asked that chick Poppy to sleep with him?

He stared at the ceiling. He’d gotten close, plenty of times. Hands. Mouths. Most recently, a blow job in an alleyway with a chick who just wouldn’t leave him alone. He’d enjoyed it, in a cold, emotionless sort of way, having someone else take care of his cock for him. Emptying himself into a woman’s mouth instead of his own hand.

But sex?

Sex meant vulnerability. Letting his guard down. And the longer he hadn’t done it, the more nervous he felt about the whole thing. He’d almost given out his real number so many times. He couldn’t trust anyone enough to not worry that there would be a gun to his head the moment he closed his eyes and got into it. Take that chick Candy, for instance: rocking body. Drooling all over him.

He’d let himself imagine fucking her for a moment, at the big boss’ party. Then he remembered why he didn’t let down his walls. People like her couldn’t be trusted.

And what would someone as experienced as Candy have said, anyways, realizing the piece of meat she’d finally dragged back to her lair was… well…

Totally inexperienced?

_Fuck this,_ Tora thought. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and if ya not gonna do something about it, at least relieve some tension_.

He closed his eyes and unzipped his pants, then reached a hand in. He could see Candy’s cleavage in his mind, but that wasn’t doing it for him. Still, it had been too long since he’d taken care of himself. With his mind turned to sex, he was stiffening quickly, his cock throbbing and hungry to be touched.

He circled his girth with one hand and rubbed up and down his length, then grabbed his phone. He wasn’t going to jerk off to Candy, or anyone else he knew. There was plenty of porn out there.

“C’mon,” he groaned as he flipped his phone open. The damn thing was going so slowly. He needed a replacement; the last time he threw the phone it didn’t break, but now it took forever to do anything on it.

_Images._ He had some good shit saved. The screen was frozen for a moment longer, then opened to the last thing he’d been looking at. The cropped photo he’d taken of that chick Poppy.

Fuck. She was hot. And not someone from his filthy world. No, she was sweet. His eyes lingered on her soft, slightly parted lips. He reached down to hunt under the couch. Shit, didn’t he have some lube down there, or something? He thought he’d left it… yup. There it was.

In a hurry, Tora squeezed some onto his hand and then began to tease the head of his cock with his fingers.

He needed more. His eyes went back to his phone. Back to those lips.

He imagined them closing around his dick. Her hot breath. How much of him could she take in? He pumped at himself with a grunt. He still had that uncropped photo, didn’t he? He hit back. The phone was frozen again.

_Fuck. C’mon. Fuck._ It was torture waiting. At last he scrolled until he found the folder and then waited again for it to open. He squeezed at the base of his shaft, and then he could see her tits, her lacy bra, her open shirt.

_This is wrong. She’d feel sick if she knew what you were doing._ He turned away from the photo, hating himself.

But he could still picture her, exposed and startled. He imagined feeling her up. His hips moved involuntarily as he tried to imagine what her chest felt like, thrusting his swollen cock up into his grip.

_Shit_. His hand sped up.

Not for the first time he wondered what it would feel like to actually be inside a woman. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t trust someone that much. Trust led to backstabbing. Trust led to death. Hell, Tora couldn’t even drink alcohol; there were too many people out there who would be glad to take him down.

But still… his imagination fed him a picture of Poppy on her back, legs spread, chest heaving. Her wet pussy, waiting for him. Porn supplied the parts of her that he didn’t know. His memory of her supplied what it could. He remembered her fingers pressed against his lips… so he imagined those fingers wrapped around his cock instead.

The way she blushed. She’d be blushing when he fucked her, too, right? He brought his hand up off the tip of his cock. He closed his fist, then pushed his way into his palm, parting his fingers with his dick and wondering if entering a woman felt better or the same.

_Has to be better. Or nobody would be so fuckin’ crazy about sex as they are_.

But it was just a daydream. She hadn’t agreed to sleep with him. And she wasn’t in love with him. She’d said herself that she’d just been cheated on.

_“The last thing I want is more boy problems…”_

Fuck. _Stop thinking about that_. He tried to bring back the image of her wet, ready, and panting. Tried to picture fucking her. Looked back at his phone, at her face, her curves, her exposed chest.

Faster. Faster. His hand slick and wet with lube. Finally he emptied himself, hand still wrapped around his shaft, cum squirting up onto his half-lifted shirt. _Fuck._

Tora tore off the shirt and wiped himself off. He balled it up and threw it on the messy floor. Shirtless, pants open, cock out. He turned over towards the back of the couch, burying his face in darkness, feeling spent but utterly unsatisfied.

She’d agreed to dinner with him. He’d agreed to delete the photo.

_This is crazy. Why the fuck do I feel this way._

He rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he really did need to get laid. For fuck’s sake, he was in his mid-twenties. It was getting to be embarrassing. He’d go out tonight and get someone’s number. Hell, he didn’t even need a number. He could probably find plenty of women who’d willingly follow him to a bathroom or a dark corner. If it were obvious that he didn’t know what he was doing, who cared; he’d never have to see them again.

But the picture of Poppy’s startled face still lingered in his mind’s eye. He didn’t want some random chick.

He wanted _her_ … and she was the one woman he knew he couldn’t have.


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume most people reading erotic fan fiction are fast passers, but on the off chance you aren't, please be aware this episode takes place after ep. 33.
> 
> TIL that I am incapable of writing an actual one-shot. Oh well, what can ya do.

He hadn’t made a move when he went to Poppy’s for dinner. He’d handed over his phone and let her delete the picture that he had taken of her. He’d only winced a little internally at the thought of losing it.

He’d held it together when she touched his arm. Held it together every time they touched.

He’d restrained himself when she bent over in those tight red shorts, and known that later he’d be touching himself again and trying to remember the alluring curve of her ass. What a great view.

_“You’re behaving like you’ve never held a person’s hand before!”_ she’d said. And then she’d laughed and called him a liar when he told the truth.

They’d eaten. He’d done the dishes. He had left.

...But today, inexplicably, he’d gone back, and even brought her a gift. And then he’d worn her hair-tie, and driven her to deliver a painting…

 _What the hell do you think you’re doing_? He’d asked himself. But then, dropping her off…

Tora had walked her to her apartment. They’d chatted for a moment in the open doorway. Poppy thanked him again for the favor. When he looked down at his phone to check the time, she reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, just like she had done on the steps during one of their first encounters.

He looked down at her, and their faces were so close. Her big eyes were wide and locked on his.

“Ah, sorry,” Poppy said, her hand still lifted a few inches from his face.

So he’d reached and grabbed her hand, and then he’d kissed her. After a moment, she had kissed him back. He pulled his lips away.

 _You can’t do this…_ he’d told himself.

But fuck. God. She was still pressed up against him. Glancing down, he could see her big soft tits rubbing against against his abs. He put a hand on her back and felt himself getting hard. Bending down to reach her mouth, Tora kissed her again.

“We should go inside,” Poppy had said, her voice breathy and her face as flushed as he had pictured in his daydreams.

Wordlessly, Tora followed her into her apartment and waited as she locked the door. He took her in his arms again.

And then they were kissing. Her hands were pressed up against his chest, but his were roaming all over her backside. He cupped her ass, and gently squeezed it. He brought a hand to the back of her neck and cradled her bent-back head. Desire guided him, taking over his mind. He brought a hand around to her front and slipped it up under her shirt, then found her bra and peeled it down.

Poppy had broken away, gasping. And embarrassment had flushed over Tora. His cock was rigid and throbbing in his pants. He was panting almost as hard as she was.

“Sorry,” he’d growled, and backed off.

“N…no, it’s okay,” Poppy said, and had tugged her zoo-print shirt back down. She gulped.

“I didn’t mean t…”

“I’m just not used to this,” Poppy had interjected, and buried her face in her hands. “I mean, I… I’ve never…”

Tora stared down at her. He felt annoyance and shame and desire all at once. She was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“I’m not used to this either,” he grumbled at last.

She looked up from her hands to peer at him. Then she snorted and smiled.

“Oh, please. I’m sure you get around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said, crossing his arms.

“Well, I just… I mean, look at you. You’re…” she trailed off and gulped when he didn’t answer.

“I’m what?” Tora said at last.

“Nevermind,” Poppy muttered. “Look, we can keep going, but… just kissing, okay?”

 _Seriously?_ He’d thought, but he wasn’t about to walk away now. He was too turned on, and she was offering him _something_.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. Tora put his hands on her back and started to kiss her again. It felt repetitive; he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right. He’d kissed someone before, of course, but it wasn’t exactly an everyday activity for him.

Poppy pulled her face away from his again.

“Do you want to lie down?” She asked, her breath shallow.

“…shit. Lie down…?” he rasped.

She was as red as a strawberry, and looked twice as delicious. “Not… not like _that_ , just, you’re really tall. Um. My neck hurts.”

“Okay.”

They’d lain side by side, kissing, his hand firmly on her waist, restraining himself with an iron will. Then Poppy had started leaning into him more, and more, and then she was half on top of him… and then Tora had rolled onto his back and pulled her all the way on top of him, and they were both breathing hard as she straddled him, fully clothed. He could feel her against his straining cock with his pants and her shorts between them. His hips felt like they were on fire. He wanted nothing more than to thrust. He wanted to pull out his dick and put it inside her.

Poppy leaned forward to kiss him. The movement rubbed her crotch against him. Tora moaned. _Fuck_. He wanted her. He didn't even know what it would feel like. How could something unknown flood him with such an intense need?

She seemed to like it, too. She was rubbing against him, the slight friction between all their clothes driving them both to kiss harder, their lips parting around little gasps and moans of pleasure. She wanted him. She had to want him. He looked at her and her eyes were glazed over with desire, her crotch humping against his trapped, desperate cock.

“Poppy,” he begged. “Can we do a little more than just kiss?” He stroked her back, fingers hesitating just short of the ripe curve of her ass, eyes locked on hers even though they kept trying to drag down to her chest.

_After all this time saying no, why the hell am I lying here begging for this innocent little thing?_

“I want to, I’m just… I’m… I’m still a virgin,” Poppy confessed, her hips stilling to rest against him.

“Seriously?”

She looked away, obviously embarrassed, and started to climb off.

“Wait.” Tora grabbed her and pulled her back onto him. “I… me too.”

“No you aren’t, liar.”

“Stop judging me by my looks.”

Poppy froze, thinking it over. She peered down at him. He released his hold on her, staring back and waiting for her to laugh at him.

“Are you being serious?” Poppy asked.

“Yup.”

“Are you… saving yourself?” she asked.

“Fuck, no. I just… don’t date much. Are you?”

Poppy gulped and began to ramble.

“Um, no. I mean, I was. When I was a teenager. I don’t really care about that anymore, but? I just still… hadn’t? And I was still with my high school sweetheart, but then he cheated, and…”

“So ya aren’t waiting.”

“…no.”

“Then don’t you wanna?” She had _seemed_ like she wanted to, moaning and rubbing herself against him.

“Not this fast,” Poppy whispered.

“Okay.” He eased himself out from under her and swung his feet over the side of the bed to rest on the floor.

“Are you mad?” Poppy asked.

“Fuck. No. But there’s only so much teasing I can handle.”

He seriously needed to go jerk off. His cock was throbbing, his balls painful and aching. Kissing was nice, but if he couldn’t even touch her… he wasn’t trying to cum in his pants. He’d rather just go home.

Tora looked over his shoulder at her. She was sitting on her heels, biting her bottom lip. Her hair was a messy tangle and her face was flushed. Her chest heaved slightly as her breath still came in uneven pants. Her eyes were uncertain and a little upset.

“Bobby. If you wanna do this again, let me know.” He turned away, feeling his own face grow flushed. “But that’s my limit tonight if all we’re gonna do is kiss.”

“…alright,” she said.

“Lock up behind me,” he said, and then he was up and leaving her apartment, every step agony as his full cock rubbed against his jeans.

In the stairwell, he grabbed himself through his pants.

_Fuck. What the fuck._

He made it to the car and started to fumble with the button to his jeans.

 _No. Not here_ , he told himself. He put his hands on the wheel.

Poppy straddling him. Poppy kissing him. Poppy rubbing her crotch up against his. Poppy, also a virgin. All these years… and if she had said yes he would have fucked her without a second thought or a moment of hesitation.

He drove home in a daze and made it inside. Stripped off. Stumbled into the shower with a hand on his cock. Turned on the water and pumped at himself, eyes closed. He pressed his lips against the cold tile of the shower wall, then felt pathetic. _So, what. Ya gonna start making out with a wall?_

_You didn’t have to leave. You could have kept going._

The feel of her ass under his hand. The moment his hand had spent underneath her shirt.

He spilled himself onto the shower floor and panted as the water washed swirls of semen down the drain. He turned off the faucet and toweled off before putting his pants back on and lying down on the couch.

His phone buzzed. A text from Poppy.

 _Sorry_ , it said. He sighed and texted back _don’t be._

Today had proven one thing, at least. She really was too pure for his filth. They weren’t the same. Just because neither of them had fucked someone didn’t mean he was some innocent little boy. He was a killer who lived in one big waking nightmare. Thank god she hadn’t let him inside her. She deserved better. He would find someone who was also fucked up to do it with. Her first mattered more than his, because she was actually worth something.

He smoked a cigarette. Ate some leftovers. Played a video game. Dozed a little. Stared at the ceiling. Remembered.

Around 1:30 am, his phone buzzed again. He lifted it up in front of his face. Poppy.

_I know it’s late..._

He stared at the message, moved to answer it, didn’t. A moment later, a second text appeared with a buzz.

_But, do you want to come back over?_


	3. her pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora stops for supplies on his way to answer a booty call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad parking courtesy of the -multiple comments- on the last chapter about his driving because every single one cracked me up

With his hood up and his hands jammed into his pockets, Tora stared at the row of boxes in front of him and scowled.

Before leaving his house, he had rummaged around his bathroom cabinets until he finally found an old box of condoms. He’d bought them years ago, back when he’d once thought he was about to use them. He’d been about to jam one into his pocket tonight before he’d realized it had an expiration date. Cussing himself out, he’d grabbed his keys and tore into the 24/7 convenience shop parking lot on his way to Poppy’s.

One of the two store employees started to approach him, perhaps in hopes of discouraging any late-night loitering. Tora swiveled his head to glare at the man. The employee quickly busied himself straightening up the opposite shelf, as if that had been his purpose all along, before turning and scampering back around the corner.

Why the hell were there so many types of condoms? Had there always been that many? He turned away from the employee and back to his dilemma. His foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

Ultra thin. Ribbed. Sensitive. Different temperatures. Flavors? What the hell was studded? And how were you supposed to know if you needed the XL ones?

_This is fucking stupid. Just grab one and go. Ya look like a pervert just standing and staring._

One of the boxes said something about _her pleasure_. He was about to dismiss that when the memory of Poppy moaning as she rocked herself against him surfaced. Tora cleared his throat as a faint blush colored his cheeks.

He grabbed it and stalked to the counter, where he tossed the box to the middle-aged man dozing off at the register.

\---

At Poppy’s apartment, the lot was nearly empty. He ignored the lines and just put his car into park where he had come to a stop.

He wasn’t about to stroll up to her door with an entire box of condoms. Talk about being forward.

 _I mean, shit. She might not even let you fuck her. Maybe she just wants to try a little more than kissing._ He ripped the top off the box and reached inside. He pulled out one. Then Tora thought better and grabbed a second, just in case. He shoved them into his pants pocket, tossed the box into the glove compartment, and booked it to her door.

 _Calm the fuck down_ , he told himself as he stood outside it. _Getting ya dick wet isn’t that big of a deal._ He texted her that he’d arrived and tried to slow down his rapid heartbeat.

She opened the door wearing boyshort underwear and a silky tank top. From the way the shirt draped and highlighted her nipples, she was definitely not wearing a bra. Even the underwear was revealing; Tora didn’t think such a large amount of fabric was supposed to be sexy when it came to panties, but the stretchy fabric clung to her and revealed all too much of the shape underneath. _Thank god ya already came once today_ , he thought as he felt himself stiffening. Was this what she normally wore at night, or had she put it on just for him?

“Ground rules,” Poppy said, and Tora realized he’d been staring at the faint outline of her pussy. He looked up at her face. She was hanging onto the door with one hand and holding up a finger with the other as if counting off.

“Nice ta see ya too,” he said.

“First. I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now.”

“Do I look like the girlfriend type?” Tora grumbled, pushing his hood down and staring at the firm expression on her lips.

“You’re the one who said not to judge you based on your looks.”

He chuckled. “True. Second?”

“Second, I don’t know yet if I want to go… all the way.”

Tora stared at her.

“Tell me ya didn’t call me over at 2 am just to make out again.”

“Of course not.”

They stared at each other.

“If you decide to stop, we stop,” he agreed with a grumble. “Are ya gonna let me inside now, or what?”

Poppy took a step back and let Tora into her apartment.

 _You can do this. She’s got a hell of a lot more to fear from you than ya do from her._ The idea of Poppy pulling a knife on him or of men hiding in her closet with guns for her to trick him off his guard was kind of hilarious and utterly improbable.

“What are you smiling at?” Poppy asked.

He wiped the smile off his face and looked at her completely dead-eyed and emotionless.

“Better?” Tora said, his voice flat and deadly.

“Uh-uh. Creepy.” She giggled as he softened the expression to something more human. “So, um. How do we…?”

“That’s up to ya, sweetheart. You wanna take this to the bedroom or get goin’ right here on the floor?”

Poppy twitched, her face flooding with color. “Bedroom is good.”

In the bedroom, he stripped off his shirt and sweatshirt with one motion as Poppy sat at the foot of her bed and stared at him.

“Tora?”

“What?” He stood in front of her and watched her eyes flit over his muscular torso and tattooed arms before resting on his face.

“Why now?” She asked.

“You texted me.”

“No. I mean… if you weren’t waiting, how come you’re still…?”

“What’s it to ya? I thought you weren’t looking for a boyfriend.”

“I’m not.”

“Then it doesn’t matter.” He lay down at the top of the bed. “Come on.”

She crawled to him, treating him to a view down the opening of the silk shirt.

“Am I allowed to touch you now?” He asked as she climbed back on top of him and he rested a hand on her back. The shirt was smooth and thin, and he could feel the heat of her body through it.

“One thing at a time,” Poppy whispered, and leaned forward to kiss him.

So here they were again. His dick straining at his pants, and her on top of him, though this time in a far more revealing outfit. He closed his eyes but could still picture the outline of her soft breasts draped in silk and hanging in their natural shape. He tried to focus on her lips instead as they moved against his own.

“Why did you leave so fast before?” Poppy asked suddenly, her mouth hovering an inch from his own. He tucked back her loose hair and kissed her shoulder, naked apart from the thin shirt strap.

“Does it matter?” Tora asked.

“Tora.” Poppy pulled away to sit up straight on top of him. He rested his hands on her waist and looked at her. “It’s true I don’t want any strings attached. But this is a big deal to me, okay? So if we’re going to do this, you can’t just be mr. mysterious.”

“Fine.”

“So?”

“I got a little too excited.” Even now he could feel himself gently throbbing under her crotch.

“…Excited?” Poppy asked.

“Don’t tell me ya never took sex ed.”

“Oh,” Poppy said, her eyes going wide. “Just from what we were doing?”

“D’ya really wanna be making fun of me right now?” he growled, tightening his hands on her hips. “Or have ya already forgotten the noises _you_ were making?”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Poppy said.

“Mm-hmm,” he said, and began to inch his hands further up her waist.

“What are you doing?” Poppy asked.

He’d reached her tits. Fuck, they were glorious. Over the shirt, Tora wrapped a hand around each one, or as much of each one as he could hold in a single hand.

“What d’ya think I’m doing?” he muttered, kneading the soft skin gently as he felt his loins throb.

“Unnnh…” Poppy said. He took one of her nipples between two of his fingers and pinched experimentally. He could feel its shape change, stiffening.

“Should I stop?” he whispered.

“No,” Poppy whispered. “It feels good.”

He let go of her chest to grab onto the shirt and began to pull it up off her.

“Wait…” she twisted a little in her seat, inadvertently sending a flare of pleasure through him.

He stopped and waited.

“I want to keep it on.”

“Why? Ya shy?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Can’t ya feel what you’re doing to me?” He growled and grabbed one of her hands, pushing it down to where her pussy was rubbing against his cock. “Ya got nothin’ to be shy about.”

“Tora.” Her voice was a warning.

“ _Fine._ Sorry.” He let go of her hand, let go of her shirt. He put his hands up above his head in surrender.

“You don’t have to stop touching me,” she said.

“Really, princess? I’m allowed to touch ya?” His voice was sarcastic.

“Well, if you’re going to throw a tantrum about it…”

“I’m not throwing a tantrum.” He narrowed his eyes at her and scowled.

“Are too.”

“You’re the one who wants to go so slow,” he told her. “So _you_ do it.”

“But I don’t know what I’m…”

“So make it up.”

Poppy squirmed a little and put her hands on his shoulders. “Okay. Um…”

Tentatively, she ran a hand over his chest. Tora closed his eyes. She touched his arms next, then put a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and her face was close to his again. He reached his lips up to kiss her, and they kissed slowly. He raised his hips up against her, and then she started to move on top of him again like she had earlier that day.

“Unng…” Tora said, unable to help himself. But Poppy was moaning a little too.

He meant to keep his hands above his head—if _she_ was gonna get pissy every time he tried something, she could be the one to touch him—but without thinking about it his rough hands came down to settle on her waist again. Then he was moving his hands around to grip her ass and rub her harder against him.

Not enough. It wasn’t enough.

He rolled them both over. On top of her, he pressed himself hard into her. It felt good, but the sensation was so faint—like a muffled sound. His jeans were really starting to piss him off. Lifting himself up on one elbow, Tora reached down and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them.

“What are you doing?” Poppy asked.

“Getting rid of my pants.”

She was staring up at him, her hands out to the sides.

“I’ll leave my boxers on,” he said, looking her in the eye and stilling his hand for a moment as he waited for a response.

She nodded, and he moved all the way off of her to get the pants off. Then he returned to lay between her open legs, and Poppy put her hands on his shoulders as the places between their legs met.

Even though they both still wore underwear, the sensation was a hundred times clearer with only the thin fabric. He rubbed his length against her, and she gasped and rocked herself back against him. Precum beaded and leaked from his tip. She wiggled and positioned herself so that for a moment, the tip of his head was digging into her through the cloth boundaries, buried a scant centimeter into her center. Then it slipped and the edge of his length was rubbing up against her again, their bodies meeting without joining.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tora said, and crushed his hips against her, hunting for some angle that would deepen the pleasure that lanced and pulsed through his dick.

He kissed her mouth and thrust his hips against her, then reached a hand down to touch her through her panties. He ran his fingers over the outline of her mound with curiosity and hunger. Tora traced the damp slit in the middle where the fabric dipped in. Poppy moaned and Tora gritted his teeth to hold back noises of his own. He brought his hand back up to her breast and grabbed it, rubbing his thumb over the point at the end.

“Tora,” Poppy moaned.

“Yeah.” He squeezed her.

“Wanna try this a… little more naked?”


	4. Go Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, I think. This was fun to write! Thanks for reading, y'all :) <3

_“Wanna try this a… little more naked?”_

Yeah, that wasn’t a question he had to think long about. Without a word, Tora hooked his fingers into the top of her panties and dragged them off her. He pushed off his own boxers and looked down at her.

Damn. Shit. A moment of déjà vu as his fantasy collided with reality. Poppy was on her back, her legs spread, looking up at him. Naked apart from the silk camisole pushed up off her stomach, covering only her tits. Their eyes met, and for a second Tora didn’t move, just stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Her legs were trembling.

“Shit. You… okay?” he asked. He reached out and put a hand on her knee.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are ya sure?”

“I’m just nervous.” She smiled.

“I mean, we don’t… have to do this.”

“I want to. I’m sure.”

Poppy sat up and grabbed his arm, then pulled him back on top of her.

He let himself fall over her, the heat from her body searing up through him. His dick was aching; her legs were warm on either side of him. Her lips were an inch from his own. He kissed her hungrily.

“I should get a condom,” Tora mumbled.

“Not yet,” Poppy told him.

“What d’ya want me to…”

“Your hands,” she told him. He propped himself back up and looked at her.

“I don’t know what you…”

“Look, just…” she took his hand and guided it back down to herself, to where he had been touching her before through the cloth. Now his fingertips met with warmth and wetness, with flesh and hair. “There,” Poppy told him.

“You just want me to…?” his heart was beating rapidly and erratically.

She moved his finger on top of her for a moment, then closed her eyes.

He mimicked the motion she had made. Poppy jerked back with a hiss.

“Shit, what—” Tora sat back just as fast, his eyes wide and his expression startled.

“Gently!” Poppy cried.

“Sorry,” Tora muttered, feeling embarrassment rising to his cheeks. He rubbed his fingertip against her again, this time barely using any pressure, just tracing the surface of her skin.

“Little circles,” Poppy said.

“…Like that?” Tora asked.

“Unh... uh-huh.” Poppy fell flat onto her back.

He stared at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips softly parted. After a moment one of her hands curled into the sheets. He could feel one of her feet twitching against him. Her hips began to move slowly, tilting up and back again.

“That feels good?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” she breathed back.

A pulse of blood made his cock jerk. With one hand still on her, he sat back and touched himself. Poppy’s eyes fluttered open at the movement. She saw him holding his dick and reached forward to take hold of him herself.

“Ahh…” Tora said as her warm hand circled him.

The hand he was rubbing against her stilled for a moment as a throb of pleasure pulsed through him.

“Don’t stop,” Poppy said, and ran her hand loosely up and down his length.

“Fuck,” Tora gasped, and braced himself to stop from collapsing in on her. “I…” he managed two small circles with his finger and then stopped again with a sharp inhale. “I can’t focus while ya…”

She stilled her hand.

It was a little easier to think clearly without her doing that, but he still wished she hadn’t stopped. Tora resumed the motion of his fingertip against her and Poppy moaned, the small of her back rising up fractionally off the bed.

He tried going a little faster, and she responded with a deeper moan.

“Poppy,” Tora groaned. “Can I fuck you? Please.”

“In a… moment,” she muttered, and turned her head to bury her cheek against a pillow with a soft cry.

_Shit_. How much longer could he wait? Tora lowered the length of his body over her, keeping his finger on her as he changed position. He buried his face next to the back of her head, resting himself on the side she had turned away from. Tora groaned and kept touching her. Now when she bucked up against his hand, he could feel her whole body pressing up against him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled them into his hair.

Poppy turned her head to face him. She kissed him. His cock pulsed and twitched against her leg. She thrust up and crushed her clit against his wet, slippery fingertip.

“Okay,” Poppy breathed against him.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

He touched her for a moment longer and pressed his face down into her neck, before pushing himself up and away from her.

_Finally_ , he thought as he pulled one of the condoms out of his pants pocket with shaky fingers. His right hand was slick with her and couldn’t get a grip on the packaging. He hurriedly tried to wipe his fingers off on his discarded jeans and fumbled at the thing. “Damnit,” Tora growled, then finally ripped it open and fiddled with the rolled up-bit of material inside.

_Okay. You can do this._ He thought he remembered how to put it on. He pinched the end and rolled it onto himself. It felt like putting on a tight latex glove. Uncomfortable, but not enough to dull his excitement as he turned back to her.

Tora moved back between her legs, holding his cock with one hand and holding himself up over her with the other.

“Ready?” he asked her.

“Yeah.”

He pushed himself against her. Shouldn’t it have been easy to find his way inside? He pressed his tip harder into her and then Poppy’s hand was there, marginally shifting his angle as she spread her legs a little wider.

Then he was slowly plowing his way inside her, pushing past her lips. She was wet, and warm, and so tight. _So that’s…_ Tora thought before his mind blanked with an overwhelming sensation.

“Ah…wait,” Poppy’s face was screwed up with discomfort.

“Wha?” Tora asked, shuddering a little bit as he held himself back. He was hardly a third of the way inside her. He needed to go deeper, but she was pushing her hand back against him. He pulled out most of the way, his head just hovering against her entrance.

“It just felt…” she said.

“Did I hurt ya?”

“No, not… it didn’t hurt, just… like… too much friction?”

“What d’ya…”

“You might be too big,” Poppy muttered.

Tora looked down at himself, and at her.

“I don’t think so,” he said. Not that he was some kind of pornographic expert, but he was sure he’d seen guys his size—or close to it—with short women before. “Just… let me try again.”

“Go slow,” she said.

He closed his eyes against a shudder of pleasure as he buried the first inch of himself into her again.

_Slow. She said slow._ He clenched a fist in the sheets and gritted his teeth, then drew himself back out of her. Then that first inch in again.

“Okay?” Tora asked.

Poppy nodded against him, burying her face against his neck.

He went a little deeper. Back out. “Still okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

_Fuck_. It was so hard not to just ram into her. But her breath was deepening against him, and she was responding to his movements. He slowly pumped those first inches of himself in and out of her until the outside of the condom was coated with her wetness.

He drove himself a little further into her. He was almost all the way inside. Instead of pulling back out he went just a tiny bit deeper—then just a little more—and bit more. Poppy wrapped her legs around him and rose up to meet him.

And then the entirety of his length was buried up to the hilt in a woman—in this woman, this small cute thing who arched her back and made a little moaning noise under her breath.

“Ya feel okay?” He panted through gritted teeth.

“Yeah. Feels good,” Poppy said.

“Uh-huh,” he agreed, and drew out to plunge back in. “Ah, _fuck.”_

“What?” she asked.

“Just feels good,” he muttered, and began to drive himself rhythmically in and out of her.

The world narrowed to that movement, to the feeling of his cock rubbing in and out of her, entirely encased in a warm, comfortable home. Distantly, he could feel her fingernails digging into his back. He could smell her shampoo as he buried his face against her tangle of hair. He could hear the sounds they were both making, and the _slap_ of their bodies as he thrust himself into her.

But the only thing that mattered, his only focus, was on that feeling. Why the hell had he waited so long for this?

A final thrust. His vision went dark for a second as he reached his climax and emptied himself, digging his length as deep as he could as semen pulsed out of his shaft.

Panting, he drew her face towards him and kissed her.

He didn’t want to get up but laying on top of her suddenly felt awkward and foreign, like he was a trespasser with a spotlight shining on him.

He drew out of her and, spotting a wastebasket, tugged the condom off and his boxers back on. Poppy hadn’t moved. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her over his shoulder.

“You okay?” Tora asked gruffly.

“M-hm. Get back here.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then lay back down next to her.

Her cheeks were tinged pink, her big eyes half-closed as she looked at him.

“Thanks,” Poppy said at last.

“Shit. I didn’t…” Tora said, blushing. “Don’t…”

“…was that okay?” she asked him. “For you?”

“’Course.”

They lay for a little while, looking at each other. Tora took her hand.

“So now we aren’t virgins,” Poppy said with a sleepy giggle.

“It’s late. I should…”

“Just stay,” Poppy said. “Unless you have somewhere you need to be.”

“…nope,” Tora admitted, and let his eyes fall closed. Her bed was so comfortable.

“Tora.”

“Mhm?”

“I still don’t want anything from this…”

His eyes opened back up.

“…but if we can’t say we’re virgins anymore, don’t you think we should know what we’re doing? I mean, at our age?”

“You calling me old?” he asked her.

“Yup, uh-huh. That’s the takeaway.”

“What are you suggesting, Bobby?” Tora asked.

“I’m just saying we could probably both use some practice.”

“Yeah. Good idea.” He closed his eyes. “Any time you wanna practice, give me a call.”

They lapsed into silence. He drifted off for a moment until Poppy got up to use the restroom and turn off the light. Then she lay back down beside him and pulled the blankets over both of them.

“Poppy,” he muttered sleepily. He could feel her warmth lying back down against him in the darkness.

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.”

“Go to sleep, tiger,” she said. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead before sleep rolled over him like an incoming tide.


	5. Ten thousand hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora tries to prove how much he's learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested <3 enjoy

A year passed, and it was summer again. They had studiously avoided labels, and there were any number of topics that they still did not talk about. Still, there was no denying that there was _something_ between them.

They had continued to see each other regularly, always in secret. Neither had any interest in being with anybody else, and they had admitted as much. They had even shared their feelings with each other, avoiding the l-word but sharing other tender expressions of affection. In truth, it was about as close as you could get to a relationship without being in one. So Tora kept acting like he was disinterested in women, and Poppy turned down offers for dates and told Erdene she was living her best single-girl life. She didn’t like it, but he’d given her two options: they kept it on the down-low, or they split ways.

So, they kept it on the down-low.

“…Because I’m busy tonight,” Tora said into his earpiece as he merged onto the highway.

“What a shame,” Poppy sighed back. “And you were finally getting the hang of it.”

“What’s that supposed ta mean?” he scowled.

“Have you ever heard of the ten-thousand-hour rule?”

“The fuck is that?” He glanced into his rear-view mirror and accelerated.

“You don’t get to be an expert in something if you don’t put in a lot of hours.”

“Last time I checked…” he switched lanes. “Last time I checked, you weren’t complaining.”

“Yeah, you’re… _alright_ ,” Poppy sighed audibly over the phone. “Oh well. You showed promise. What can be done.”

“Ya want to try sayin’ that to my face?” he asked her.

“Well, how am I supposed to, if you won’t come over?”

He fumed in silence for a minute. She said nothing, waiting, and probably already knowing what his response was going to be.

“I’ll come by when I’m done,” he said at last.

“So I’m just supposed to stay up waiting for you?” Poppy asked.

“Bobby, I can’t miss work again. You want me over or not?”

“Of course I want you to come over. I’m just teasing.”

His earpiece beeped. He glanced away from the road at the name that had popped up on his phone.

“I gotta go. I’ll call when I’m done.”

\---

After midnight, Poppy opened the door to find Tora standing there in jeans and a tee-shirt with his arms folded. She herself was wearing a baggy, over-sized tee and panties, nothing else.

“Hey,” she said.

“’Alright?’”

“’Alright’ what?” she said, tilting her head to the side.

“You said I was _alright_.”

“Oh, please.” Poppy snickered and tugged him inside. He didn’t budge. “You really can’t take a joke, can you?”

“I’m just sayin’, maybe some people need ten hundred hours—”

“ten thousand,” Poppy corrected.

“Whatever. I’m pretty sure I’m a fast learner.”

“Oh, so you don’t have anything left to learn?” Poppy asked.

“Don’t think so.”

“Interesting,” she said.

He stepped through the door and locked it before picking her up and pushing her against the wall.

“Hmm,” Poppy said, as he kissed her neck.

“Hmm what?” He said, one hand holding her up as the other roamed up and down her thigh, then her waist, then gripped her arm tangled behind his neck.

“Interesting starting move.”

“Ya gonna comment on everything I do tonight?” he growled.

“If you _are_ an expert, you’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”

“So I gotta prove myself to ya now? Is that it?”

“Well, _I_ thought we were just going to keep practicing, but if you don’t think you _need_ any more practice… why don’t you show me what you’ve learned?” She peered up at him. When he scowled, Poppy gave him a peck of a kiss on the cheek.

“Too much?” she whispered in his ear. “You know I’m teasing, right? Should I dial it back?”

“Oh no,” he told her. “Too late. We’re doin’ this.”

He carried her into the bedroom. Still supporting her thighs with one arm, he tugged up her shirt as he carried her. She let go of his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, and helped to tear off the garment.

He placed her gently on the bed, propped up over her, and kissed one of her nipples before moving his lips up to hers.

“So tell me, judge, is this freestyle or have ya got categories in mind?” Tora whispered. Poppy giggled.

“I really didn’t mean…” she said, tugging at his shirt.

“You started it,” he told her as she pushed his shirt up and tried to get it over his head. He helped her and tossed it on the floor. “So you tell me what ya want, and I’ll show ya what I can do.”

“Well, everyone knows a good warm-up is important,” Poppy said.

“Sure it is,” Tora agreed. He took off his jeans and lay down beside Poppy, turning her over and pulling her back up against him. The hand under her cradled her head and wrapped around to trace her neck and her breasts. The other hand wrapped over her top to caress her waist and the length of her thighs.

“Hmm,” Poppy said, rubbing her ass against his boxers and the hard length stiffening to life there.

“Got something to say?” Tora whispered as he bent over to kiss her cheek and then her neck. He trailed his fingers around the inside of her thigh, and across her lower stomach, drawing loose circles around her pussy without touching it.

“Give me something to talk about,” Poppy said, lifting her top leg marginally and moving her hips, trying to get his hand to touch here where it mattered.

“Slow and steady, Bobby,” he breathed into her ear. Tora grasped her top leg by the inside of the thigh and lifted it up and back a little, widening his access to her center. She leaned back against him and he shifted to let her flip all the way onto her back. Still on his side next to her, Tora leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

His hand at last trailed over the top of her panties. He peeled the fabric to the side but stopped when his fingers reached a centimeter to the side of her slit, then let the fabric fall back in place as he moved the hand up to grab and squeeze her hip.

“Is it really wise to taunt the judge?” Poppy asked him, reaching down to tug off his boxers.

“Ya forgetting something, Bobby,” Tora said as he moved his mouth down to suck on one of her tits.

“Oh yeah?” She asked, freeing his cock and rubbing her thumb over the head.

“I happen to know what the judge likes,” he told her.

“Do you?” she said breathily as he slipped a finger under her panties to run along the length of her opening, then pull away again.

“Yeah,” he said, and brought his mouth back up to her neck.

“What does she like, then?” Poppy crooned, tilting her head back to lengthen her neck as he slowly ran his mouth up it.

“She likes,” he breathed into her ear. “When I take my time with her.”

“She does,” Poppy agreed, and then his hand was reaching under her back to pull her hips up. He sat up to draw her panties over her ass with both his hands and pull them down around her ankles, then off.

He kissed the inside of one leg, then kissed just above where she wanted him to—then just to the right of it. Then the inside of the other leg. She couldn’t reach his cock now, and had to settle for burying her hands in his hair instead.

“You know what else she likes?” Poppy asked.

“What’s that?” He kissed her hip again.

“That moment you stop teasing and get to the point.”

“I don’t know, Bobby.”

“Don’t know what?”

He sat back, replacing his mouth with fingers that teased and circled closer and closer before pulling away to run down her leg—or up her waist—or even to circle her wrist for a moment—before returning to taunt her.

“Maybe ya right. I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Tora…” she whined.

“…just can’t remember what ya want me ta do,” he said, leaning on his side on one elbow. His fingers came back to her pussy to part the lips for a moment. He traced up to her clit and explored it as Poppy gasped. Then he drew his fingertip back down, slipping the end of it a little into her. He drew his hand away again, maintaining contact with her body as he ran his fingers over the inside of her leg.

“You know what I…” Poppy said, her hips lifting up off the bed and searching for his hand again.

“Do I?”

“Yes, Tora, you… agh,” said Poppy, realizing he was trying to trick her into complimenting him.

“Is it even worth it, Poppy? I mean, if it won’t feel that good…”

“Shut up and do it,” she said.

“Real sexy bedroom talk. Maybe ya the one that needs practice.”

But he bent back down and started to kiss around her again. Then his hand moved her legs further apart, and one hand spread her lips and teased its way inside her while his tongue gently flicked at her clit.

“ _Yes_ ,” Poppy said, rocking into him as he finally gave her what she wanted.

He _did_ know what she liked. With steady pressure and a steady rhythm, it was not long before Poppy was crying out and trying to buck up against him. He pressed her pelvis down with his forearm, trapping her writhing body in place as he swirled and flicked his tongue and made a beckoning motion inside her with two fingers.

“Tora,” she moaned. He didn’t stop to look up. “Ahh… oh my god… ah…” he held back a smirk and focused on what he was doing. A few moments later and she arched her back up dramatically, her cries reaching a crescendo and then falling flat. He kept going until she was halfway-built back up, then raised his mouth off her. Fingers still playing inside her, he rose to kiss her with her taste still on his lips.

“Well?” Tora asked.

“Pretty good,” she moaned.

“Pretty good?”

“For a start,” she said.

“What makes you fit ta judge?” he asked. “Do you even know what ya doin’?”

“Hm,” said Poppy. With Tora back above her, she could reach his cock again. It was pressed against her side, fully and heavy and ready for her. She took him in both hands, then reached down to get her fingers wet from herself. Fingers slick, she began to work at him as Tora moaned.

“Well?” Poppy asked.

“Not bad.”

She curled her body around so that she could reach him with her lips, pulling away from his hand in the process. Tora took her head gently into his hands as she licked the head of his throbbing cock, then slowly began to bob her head up and down over him.

“Good,” Tora said.

She said nothing, but looked up at him as best as she could while taking him into her mouth.

“Really good,” he admitted.

Poppy added one hand to his shaft and the other cradled his balls.

“Really fuckin’ good,” he groaned, as she relaxed her throat and forced her own head further down on his length.

“Fuck, Poppylan,” Tora said, gathering her hair back with his calloused hands to keep it out of her face. He played off the rhythm of her mouth, adding his own motion to push himself in and out of her as he moaned.

All too suddenly, she pulled herself off of him.

“Well?” Poppy asked after heaving in a deep breath.

“Uh-huh.”

She pushed him onto his back—he fell readily—and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer. Poppy unrolled it over his length and straddled him, ready to take him into her. Tora’s focus, which had momentarily abandoned him, returned.

“Nope,” he said, and rolled her over.

“No?” Poppy said.

“I’m not letting ya take points off ‘cuz ya did the work,” he said. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, holding one of her ankles in his hand while using the other to guide himself into her. He pushed himself in slowly as Poppy moaned, her face softening in pleasure.

Tora began to thrust into her, watching expressions play over her as he did so. For a while he took satisfaction in watching her lips part and contort--her eyes roll back a little--her shoulders bend as her spine rose and fell, and her toes flexed and curled.

Then his own pleasure built too high for him to pay more than passing attention to these arousing details. He dropped her legs back down onto the bed and thrust deeper into her as he attended to her clit with one hand.

He gritted his teeth and tried to keep breathing as he heard her moans getting louder and more urgent. He wasn’t going to come. He wasn’t going to come. No. No.

Not until she did a second time.

At last it happened, and as she gave a yell of joy he finally let go of that last shred of restraint. A half-dozen more thrusts, with his head pulled back and his breath coming loud and fast, and then Tora plowed his aching cock as deep inside her pussy as he could and emptied himself.

He kissed her sweaty collarbone, and her neck, and the side of her face.

“Well?” he said, still buried deep inside her.

“Expert,” she said.

“Don’t need more practice?” he teased.

“Well, you…” she licked her lips, feeling tired, spent, and happy “…still have to stay sharp.”

“Good point.” He drew himself out of her at last and kissed her lips again. “I guess we have to keep doing this, then.”

“Oh yeah,” Poppy muttered. “I think we'd better.”


End file.
